


Spectacles

by WonderstruckSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, all this is is fluff, just pointless fluff, this was chilling in my drafts for ages waiting for a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckSwan/pseuds/WonderstruckSwan
Summary: When Emma loses her contacts, she faces her biggest challenge yet; her husband seeing her with glasses.





	Spectacles

Emma was going to lose it. She could have sworn she put her contacts on her nightstand last night and now she wakes up to find her nightstand empty? That was just unfair, or as her husband would say, bad form.  She had searched under her bed, behind the nightstand, on either side of it, but it was like they had vanished through a portal.

And in this town, who knows, maybe they had.

With a resigned sigh and a sense of slight dread, Emma pulled out a small box from the back of her closet. She hadn’t put on her glasses since over a year before she came to Storybrooke. She had had good enough reason not to wear them; for one, she looked like a frog. And that was especially important when one was the Saviour. No villain would take her seriously wearing big heavy glasses.

Still, it was either looking like a frog or not being able to see terribly well. So she slipped them on.

She stopped at the door, hand curling into a fist. She felt silly; Killian had told her about how he used to kill people, surely seeing her with glasses on was nothing? But she couldn’t block out the sounds of kids laughing at her in the school hallway, foster siblings calling her four eyes, breaking the lenses and snapping them in half, the exasperated sighs of foster parents having to fork out money for new ones.

She huffed and refused to allow the memory of some petty school bullies and foster families get the best of her. She ended up almost marching downstairs as if she was showing off to them, right into her kitchen, where Killian stood at the stove.

He looked up when she came and smiled softly. She could have sworn he chuckled.

“I know,” she sighed, moving to take them off. “I look ridiculous. But I couldn’t find my contacts.”

“I wasn’t going to say ridiculous, Swan,” he remarked, a bemused tone to his voice. “I was thinking cute.”

“Cute?” she echoed, raising an eyebrow.

“Aye, cute.” Emma smiled and draped her arms around her pirate, fingers dancing at the nape of his neck, toying with his hair. “Like a little frog.”

“A frog?” She couldn’t help being crushed. She dropped her arms, allowing a pout to form on her face. “I knew I looked like a frog.”

“What’s wrong with frogs?” he asked. He must have sensed her anxiety for he started rubbing soft circles on her arm. “I’ve always found them cute, Emma. I apologise for offending you. You do look cute.”

“You found frogs cute?” she giggled. “Slimy little beasts.”

“Slimy yes, but the big, big eyes always got me. I had a pet frog as a lad.” Emma chuckled at his admission. Turns out being married to the former terror of the seven seas was not the weirdest thing about her life; it was being married to a man who had a frog for a pet. In an attempt to calm her he dropped a soft kiss to her forehead. “You look like a kitten in the spectacles, my darling.”

Emma laughed. Kittens were undeniably adorable, there was no argument about that.

“I’ll accept kitten," she said, bumping her nose lightly against his, a silent show of appreciation.

“And would my adorable, kitten faced wife like an asparagus omelette for her breakfast?”

“Put some bacon in and it’s a done deal.” He kissed the tip of her nose.

“Anything for you, Swan.”

Emma smirked and moved to get coffee out of the cupboard, singing softly to the country song playing on a low volume on the radio. Emma Swan one, petty school bullies zero.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most pointless thign I have ever written. In my life.  
> Please feel free to add comments to stroke my ego.


End file.
